


First

by technicallynormal



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute, First Kiss, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-06
Updated: 2013-11-06
Packaged: 2017-12-31 15:40:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1033409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/technicallynormal/pseuds/technicallynormal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a ficlet of destiel</p>
            </blockquote>





	First

Dean and Sam carry castiel into their motel room. It is the first time that he has been injured enough to need to be sewn up, but not too badly injured 

that he would die. They fix him up and put him in one of the beds to sleep. When he wakes up, dean is sitting in the chair next to him. He had been

waiting up all night; he looks worried and has bags under his eyes. He is bent forward and leaning on his hands, so he doesn't notice when Cas opens 

his eyes. "Hello dean" dean responds, "Cas I was really worried about you, man", having the weight off his shoulders, dean leans forward and meets 

Cas's lips with his own. It was unexpected for both of them, it lasted just a second, and both their eyes were wide open. Dean pulls away "oh god, I 

don't know why I did that, sorry Cas" Cas looks at him, staring at his lips, " Dean, I must convey that I found that sensation to be surprisingly 

pleasurable" before meeting dean's golden whiskey and emerald eyes, with his own Bombay blue eyes, and he saw dean noticeably relax but then clench 

his jaw when murmurs "yeah, so did I"


End file.
